


Breakfast in Bed

by Shiny_Red_Cape



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Red_Cape/pseuds/Shiny_Red_Cape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Roland bring Regina breakfast. OQ tumblr prompt response. Unashamedly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

The first thing to filter through to Regina as she returns to consciousness is the smell. Warm and homey, she breathes in a sleep-softened sigh, filling her lungs with memories of Sunday mornings. She stretches, reaching for Robin, but just as her mind registers the empty space next to her she feels something sticky touch her face

Wait, what?

Her eyes open, blinking a few times to release the final dregs of sleep so she can properly focus on the scene in front of her. Little Roland, holding a tray nearly as big as him balanced on the edge of the bed, and behind him his father, sporting a matching dimpled smile and a glass of orange juice that would have proven too tricky for the little one to balance on the long walk from the kitchen. The jam on Roland’s face explains the trace of stickiness on his fingers; they’ve obviously already eaten.

"Morning mommy" chirrups Roland, proud that he made it all the way up without dropping anything.

"Good morning dear"

Robin takes charge of the tray so he can scramble up on top of the covers, and kiss her cheek. He pushes the blankets down a little so he can reach the line of belly that her stretchy cami top can no longer quite cover, and kisses it too. “Morning baby” he adds, before lying next to her, snuggling into the dip between the pillows. She glances back to her husband and can see in his eyes the same look she’s sure is reflected in hers, this ridiculous, melting happiness. “What’s all this?” she asks with a smile, but he just shrugs, wearing a little grin of his own.

He places the tray carefully on the empty side with a cheerful “Keep an eye on that m’boy” and helps her maneuver into a sitting position. She appreciate it, getting herself up is not as graceful or effortless a thing as it used to be now that she has an extra passenger on board.

"What time is it?" she asks, noticing the brightness of the room as he settles the tray over her legs.

"Just coming up to 11"

The information makes her start, threatening to upset the food. “11?” she repeats, surprised. She never sleeps that late. “You should have woken me” she says.

He makes sure everything is rebalanced before setting the glass on the bedside table. “No need,” he replies, unconcerned, brushing the dark hair from her face before joining them on the bed “when you didn’t come down to breakfast we deduced you needed your rest”.

She had. It was a thrilling feeling, when the baby kicked, but less so when it decided to play sports with her spleen in the middle of the night, while she was trying to sleep. She takes a bite of buttered toast, and Roland announces he’s going to watch cartoons, a ruffle of his curls and a nod giving him permission to clamber over Robin and jump down. A minute later the sound of the television drifts up to them, confirming his mastery over the remote controls.

Robin slides closer, the warm arm around her bringing her closer as she swallows. She reaches for the juice - “May as well wake everyone up” she tells him - and takes a swallow. A moment later the baby registers its displeasure with its heels, but Robin’s hand slides down, big and comforting, to rub the spot and she finds she doesn’t mind so much. She looks up to him and his head reaches down to meet hers. It’s a gentle kiss, but so full of everything, of him and her and them, that they stay after simply staring at each other.

He nudges her back to her food, but rests his lips on her temple, breathing a little hum of contentment. “Eat” he reminds her, and she brings a forkful of eggs up through the smile she can’t quite contain.

**Author's Note:**

> So, because it's short one I wasn't going to post it at first, but then figured why not? Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.


End file.
